


A Gift

by aweekbeforevalentine



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actor/Idol, M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2020-09-06 00:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20282428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aweekbeforevalentine/pseuds/aweekbeforevalentine
Summary: Happy birthday เจ้าน้องแจฮยอน เป็นความสดใสให้พี่และคนที่รักน้องไปนาน ๆ น้า มีความสุขและร่างกายแข็งแรงจ้า เจ้าเด็กดื้อ





	A Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday เจ้าน้องแจฮยอน เป็นความสดใสให้พี่และคนที่รักน้องไปนาน ๆ น้า มีความสุขและร่างกายแข็งแรงจ้า เจ้าเด็กดื้อ

**ซอยองโฮมั่นใจว่าอากาศด้านนอกเย็นจนถึงขั้นหนาวจัด** แต่บรรยากาศด้านหน้าอาคารสูงที่มีกลุ่มสาว ๆ มายืนชุมนุมกันเพื่อรอคอยใครสักคนอย่างอดทน ทำให้เขาอดส่ายศีรษะขำ ๆ กับตัวเองไม่ได้ เทียบวัยกันแล้ว เขาที่อายุเข้าใกล้สามสิบเต็มทีกับเด็กมัธยมปลายคงให้ความรู้สึกเหมือนลุงคนหนึ่งที่เข้าไม่ถึงวัฒนธรรมพวกนี้ และคงไม่อินอะไรกับการอดทนยืนรอท่ามกลางอากาศหนาวจัดของพวกเธอหรอก

_ก็จริง_ เขาไม่ค่อยเข้าใจหรอก แต่ความรู้สึกของการรอคอยคนที่เราชอบสักคนแม้อากาศจะย่ำแย่แค่ไหน อันนี้เขาพอเข้าใจ

เพราะจริง ๆ แล้วเขาก็ไม่ต่างกับพวกเธอตรงนั้นหรอก แค่พวกเธอรออยู่กลางแจ้งจนน่ากลัวว่าน้ำค้างจะลงหัวจนเป็นหวัดเอา ส่วนเขานั่งอยู่ในเบนต์ลีย์ คอนติเน็นตัล จีที สีดำของตัวเอง จดจ่อสายตาไปที่ประตูอาคารไม่ต่างกัน

นาฬิกาบอกเวลาราวสี่ทุ่ม ประตูเปิดออกพร้อมกับร่างสูงโปร่งของชายหนุ่มหลายคนเดินออกมา พวกสาว ๆ ส่งเสียงร้องเบา ๆ และเขาพอได้ยินแว่วมาจากกระจกที่เปิดแง้มไว้นิดหน่อยว่า ‘สุขสันต์วันเกิด แจฮยอนอปป้า’ ก่อนที่เจ้าของชื่อจะแยกตัวออกจากกลุ่มแล้วตรงมาที่เขา

ยองโฮปลดล็อกรถทันที แจฮยอนคนนั้นใช้เวลาก้าวขึ้นรถเขาเพียงเสี้ยววินาที แล้วรถที่ฟิล์มดำมืดคันนี้ก็กลายเป็นโลกอีกใบที่คนข้างนอกไม่มีทางมองเห็น

คนที่เพิ่งเข้ามาใหม่ทิ้งตัวลงกับเบาะอย่างหมดแรง ถอดบีนนี่สีครีมตัดกับสีผมสีน้ำตาลเข้มออกแล้วยีผมตัวเองไปมา ก่อนจะหันมาหาเขา

“อะไรอะพี่ยองโฮ”

“…”

“ไม่ไปเหรอ”

ยองโฮมองภาพตรงหน้าแล้วอมยิ้ม ก่อนเอ่ยตอบ

“ไปสิครับ ไปกัน”

เขาพูดแค่นั้นแล้วเหยียบคันเร่งให้รถเคลื่อนตัวออกไป

—

**แจฮยอน** หรือจองแจฮยอน เป็นไอดอล ถ้าพูดให้ชัดลงไปอีกคือเป็นสมาชิกของวงไอดอลที่กำลังเป็นที่นิยมในเกาหลีใต้ตอนนี้ ด้วยรูปร่างหน้าตาและความสามารถ ไม่แปลกที่จะได้รับความรักมากมายจากแฟน ๆ รวมถึงคนที่ร่วมงานด้วย หลังจากเปิดตัวซิงเกิลแรกไปไม่นาน สมาชิกแต่ละคนก็เริ่มลุยโปรโมตผ่านรายการต่าง ๆ แจฮยอนไม่ได้มีทักษะทางวาไรตี้นัก เลยโดนจับไปลุยงานถ่ายแบบและงานละคร และนั่นเป็นสาเหตุที่ทำให้ยองโฮได้รู้จักเด็กคนนี้

แจฮยอนอายุห่างกับเขาเจ็ดปี อีกฝ่ายเพิ่งเรียนจบมัธยมมาได้ไม่กี่ปี ตอนเจอกันครั้งแรก ทั้งความใหม่กับวงการ ท่าทางไร้เดียงสา และความนอบน้อมถ่อมตน ทำให้ใคร ๆ ก็เอ็นดู แน่นอนว่ารวมถึงเขาด้วย

เหลือบมองเด็กข้าง ๆ ที่นั่งมองข้างทางไม่พูดไม่จาเหมือนปกติแล้วยองโฮก็ขยับมือเตรียมจะกดเปิดเครื่องเสียง แต่โดนคนอายุน้อยกว่าคว้ามือไว้เสียก่อน

“ไม่ต้องเปิดหรอก พี่ยองโฮ”

“เห็นเงียบ ๆ พี่นึกว่าอยากฟังเพลง”

“เปล่าสักหน่อย” แจฮยอนว่า กุมมือเขาไม่ยอมปล่อย “ตะกี้อยู่กับเสียงดัง ๆ นาน ๆ แล้วอยากพักหูบ้างอะ”

“ได้ครับ”

มองนาฬิกาบอกเวลาสี่ทุ่มกว่าแล้วยองโฮก็นึกประทับใจความอดทนของแฟนคลับวงของแจฮยอนเมื่อครู่อยู่ไม่น้อย ดึกขนาดนี้แถมหนาวอีกต่างหาก ก็ยังอดทนยืนกันอยู่เพื่อจะเจอคนที่ตัวเองชอบ เป็นพลังของหนุ่มสาวที่ล่วงเลยจากเขาไปนานเหลือเกิน

ยองโฮขับรถมาจนถึงใกล้ ๆ สะพานข้ามแม่น้ำฮัน สถานที่เดตยอดฮิตของคนทั้งวงการ เขาลดกระจกลงเล็กน้อยและดับเครื่องยนต์ ให้ลมเย็นจัดจากภายนอกพัดเข้ามาบ้าง แจฮยอนพรูลมหายใจ ทำท่าเหมือนอยากจะหดตัวเข้าไปในแพดดิ้งสีดำตัวใหญ่ ซุกหน้าลงกับผ้าพันคอจนเห็นแค่ปลายจมูกและตาเรียวที่พ้นขอบหน้าม้ามา

“ให้พี่สตาร์ทรถไหม จะได้เปิดฮีตเตอร์”

แจฮยอนส่ายหน้า “ขอดูวิวตรงนี้แป๊บนึง แล้วค่อยกลับก็ได้ครับ”

“หนาวนะ”

“อยากดูอะ นิดนึงนะ”

แน่นอนว่าเขาปฏิเสธอะไรน้องไม่เป็นหรอก ยองโฮยกมือไปลูบกลุ่มผมสีน้ำตาลนั่นเบา ๆ ทอดสายตามองทิวทัศน์ตรงหน้าไปพร้อม ๆ กับคนข้าง ๆ

วันเกิดของแจฮยอน ตรงกับวันวาเลนไทน์ บรรยากาศรอบข้างทั้งบนสะพานที่ประดับประดาด้วยไฟ หรือสองข้างทางที่พวกเขาผ่านมาจึงอวลด้วยความรักไปเสียหมด

เขาคิดว่าตอนที่แจฮยอนเกิด ตอนนั้นเขาน่าจะกำลังเรียนเกรดสองในโรงเรียนที่อเมริกา เราดูไม่น่าจะมาเจอกันได้เลยถ้าไม่เข้ามาอยู่ในวงการนี้ด้วยกัน ขณะที่ยองโฮเกลียดการหลบ ๆ ซ่อน ๆ ความสัมพันธ์ของพวกเขา เขาก็นึกขอบคุณวงการนี้เหมือนกันที่ทำให้พวกเขาได้พบกัน

“มีเซอร์ไพรส์อะไรไหมเนี่ย พี่ยองโฮ” แจฮยอนโพล่งถามขึ้นมา

เขายักไหล่ “ทำงานทั้งวันเลย ไม่มีหรอก”

“โห คนแก่”

“ไม่เถียงครับ”

แจฮยอนย่นหน้าใส่เขา ทำเอาเขามันเขี้ยวยื่นมือไปบีบแก้มนิ่ม ๆ นั่นทีหนึ่ง ได้ยินเสียงหัวเราะชอบใจของเด็กขี้แกล้ง แล้วเขาก็กดกระจกรถกลับขึ้นเหมือนเดิม แล้วสตาร์ทรถเพื่อขับไปยังจุดหมายปลายทางของพวกเขาสองคน

คอนโดของยองโฮ

มันอยู่ห่างจากแม่น้ำไม่มากนัก เป็นห้องชุดหรูหราที่เขาซื้อมาด้วยน้ำพักน้ำแรงหลังจากอยู่ในวงการมานาน ทั้งงานถ่ายแบบและงานละครทำเงินให้เขามากมาย ห้องชุดบนคอนโดสูงสักแห่งริมแม่น้ำกลายเป็นของที่ราวกับดีดนิ้วก็เสกขึ้นมาได้ทันที จำได้ว่าตอนแจฮยอนเห็นห้องของเขาครั้งแรกก็ตกใจใหญ่ จนเขาต้องบอกน้องว่าถ้าตั้งใจทำงานเก็บเงินน้องก็ซื้อได้เหมือนกัน น้องถึงเลิกทำหน้าเหมือนเขาไปปล้นธนาคารเอาเงินมาซื้อบ้าน

ยองโฮจอดรถเข้าซอง พาแจฮยอนเดินขึ้นลิฟต์ตรงไปที่ห้องตัวเอง ที่นี่มีระบบรักษาความปลอดภัยที่เข้มงวดมาก ดังนั้นสบายใจได้ว่าไม่มีพวกปาปารัซซี่มาตามเก็บข้อมูลแน่นอน พอถึงห้องเขาแจฮยอนก็ทำท่าจะตรงไปนอนที่โซฟาทันที แต่เขาหยุดไว้ก่อนด้วยการไม่ยอมเปิดไฟในห้อง

แจฮยอนหันกลับมางง ๆ แล้วเดินมาเปิดไฟเอง พอไปในห้องสว่างวาบขึ้นมา คนอายุน้อยกว่าก็อ้าปากค้างเมื่อหันไปกลับไปเจอลูกโป่งมากมายลอยอยู่เต็มห้อง

“…พี่ยองโฮ!”

“ครับ”

“ไหนว่าไม่มีเซอร์ไพรส์ไง!”

เขาหัวเราะ “ถ้าบอกก็ไม่เซอร์ไพรส์สิ จริงไหม”

แจฮยอนขมวดคิ้วใส่เขา แต่กลั้นรอยยิ้มไว้ไม่อยู่ เจ้าเด็กตัวแสบเดินตรงมาหาเขาแล้วกระโดดกอดให้เขาอุ้มหมุนจนตัวลอย เสียงหัวเราะคิกคักดังอยู่ใกล้ ๆ หู ทำเอายองโฮต้องยิ้มกว้างออกมา

ความสดใสของเขา

ซอยองโฮในวัยใกล้สามสิบที่ทำงานหนักจนไม่ได้กลับบ้านที่อเมริกา ใช้ชีวิตอยู่เพียงลำพัง ในที่สุดก็พบเจอคนที่ทำให้รู้สึกว่าทุก ๆ วันมีความหมายไปเสียหมด

ตั้งแต่รู้จักแจฮยอน วาเลนไทน์ก็ไม่สำคัญอีกต่อไป

สำหรับเขา ขอแค่มีแจฮยอนอยู่ด้วย จะวันไหน ๆ ก็เป็นวันพิเศษทั้งนั้น

ดังนั้นยองโฮจึงอยากขอบคุณน้องที่เกิดมาเป็นความสดใสให้เขาผ่านอะไรเล็ก ๆ น้อย ๆ จริง ๆ การแต่งห้องแบบนี้เป็นสิ่งที่สุดแสนจะธรรมดา ถามใครที่เป็นเพื่อนเขาก็เคยทำทั้งนั้น ถ้ามีเงินสักหน่อย แต่สิ่งที่เขาอยากเห็นคือสีหน้าดีใจนั่นต่างหาก

แจฮยอนเวลายิ้มน่ะ สวยงามที่สุดในโลกเลย

“แล้วจะเก็บยังไงล่ะทีนี้” แจฮยอนที่เขากอดอยู่พึมพำขึ้นมา

ยองโฮไม่ได้คิดถึงข้อนี้เลย “ไว้พรุ่งนี้ค่อยตื่นมาเก็บก็ได้”

“แล้วนี่พี่มีเค้กไหม”

“มีสิ อยู่ในครัว แต่อย่าเพิ่งกินนะ กินตอนนี้เดี๋ยวออกแก้มหมด”

แจฮยอนยู่หน้าใส่เขาอีกแล้ว แต่ก็รีบตรงไปที่ครัวทันที

เจ้าเด็กแสบนั่งตาแป๋วรอเขาอยู่ที่หน้าเค้กก้อนเล็กประดับเทียน (แน่สิ กินกันอยู่สองคน) หลังจากถ่ายเซลฟี่กับเค้กและให้เขาถ่ายรูปจนพอใจแล้วก็ได้เวลาเป่าเค้กและอธิษฐาน ยองโฮมองแจฮยอนที่หลับตาพริ้มและอมลมเป่าเทียนให้ดับอย่างเอ็นดู

“ตัดเค้กเลยได้ไหมพี่ยองโฮ”

“ครับ ตัดเลย”

แล้วน้องก็ก้มหน้าก้มตาตัดเค้กอย่างอารมณ์ดี

ปาร์ตี้วันเกิดของแจฮยอนที่เขาทำให้น้องมีแค่นี้จริง ๆ สำหรับคนที่คบหากันโดยที่เปิดเผยอะไรไม่ได้มาก จะให้จัดงานเลี้ยงยิ่งใหญ่ก็คงทำไม่ได้ แต่แค่นี้แจฮยอนก็ยิ้มแก้มจะแตกแล้ว

“รู้ไหม วันนี้ได้ของขวัญเยอะแยะเลย ได้ฉลองวันเกิดกับพี่ ๆ ในวงด้วย แต่ยังไงก็รอมาฉลองกับพี่ยองโฮที่สุดแล้ว”

“ฟังแล้วดีใจจัง”

“ก็ตอนวันเกิดพี่ก็ไม่ได้ฉลองกันเลย”

น้องทำเสียงเศร้า ๆ เขาเลยยื่นมือไปลูบผมแบบที่ชอบทำ

“ก็ตอนนั้นแจฮยอนอยู่ญี่ปุ่นนี่ พี่ก็เข้าใจนะ ไม่เป็นไรหรอก”

อีกฝ่ายเงยหน้ามามองเขา ก่อนจะลุกขึ้นจากเก้าอี้ที่นั่งอยู่ แล้วยื่นหน้ามากดจูบเบา ๆ ที่ริมฝีปากของเขา

แผ่วเบาและรวดเร็ว แต่ทุกสัมผัสของแจฮยอนก็ทำให้ยองโฮใจเต้นอยู่เสมอ

ยองโฮกอดเอวน้องไว้หลวม ๆ ขณะจดจ้องรายละเอียดบนใบหน้าไร้ที่ตินั่นอย่างหลงใหลเป็นครั้งที่เท่าไหร่แล้วก็ไม่รู้

“ขอบคุณจริง ๆ นะ พี่ยองโฮ”

เสียงทุ้มของแจฮยอนดังขึ้น

“พี่ก็ขอบคุณแจฮยอนครับ”

“ขอบคุณอะไรอะ”

ยองโฮถอนหายใจยิ้ม ๆ “ขอบคุณที่เกิดมาไง เนี่ย เกิดมาเป็นรอยยิ้มให้พี่ได้ทุกวันเลย”

คนฟังยิ้มเขินจนเกิดรอยบุ๋มเล็ก ๆ ที่ข้างแก้มทั้งสองข้าง

“พูดอะไรเนี่ย เสี่ยวมาก”

“โทร.คุยกับที่บ้านหรือยังครับ”

“โทร.หาคุณพ่อคุณแม่ตั้งแต่เมื่อเช้าแล้ว ไม่ลืมหรอกครับ”

“ดีมาก”

“คืนนี้พี่ต้องนอนกอดผมแน่น ๆ นะ เป็นของขวัญวันเกิด”

ยองโฮฟังแล้วเลิกคิ้ว “แค่กอดเหรอ”

แจฮยอนอ้าปากเหมือนจะพูดอะไรสักอย่าง แต่ก็ไม่พูดออกมา สุดท้ายก็ถอนหายใจเหมือนทะเลาะกับตัวเอง แล้วเขย่งเล็กน้อย ยื่นหน้ามาสัมผัสริมฝีปากของเขาอีกครั้ง

เพียงแต่ครั้งนี้มันไม่ได้แผ่วเบาและรวดเร็วเหมือนครั้งแรก แต่ประทับอยู่อย่างนั้นเนิ่นนาน จนยองโฮเป็นฝ่ายผละไปไม่ได้เสียเอง

_ อา..._ ไว้เขาค่อยบอกน้องแล้วกัน ว่ามีของขวัญอีกชิ้นอยู่ในห้องนอน

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> จริง ๆ ฟิกนี้เริ่มจากการคุยกับเพื่อนตอนกินบอนชอนเมื่อวันที่ 10 มีแอคทวิตเตอร์ชาวเกาหลีเปิดโพลเกี่ยวกับจอห์นแจ แล้วเห็นตรงกันว่า สำหรับจอห์นแจ AU แบบ นักแสดง x ไอดอล เนี่ย มันดีจริง ๆ นะ นึกภาพจอห์นนี่ขับเบนต์ลีย์มารับน้องสิ -- นั่นแหละค่ะ เลยเกิดเป็นฟิคนี้ขึ้นมา 555


End file.
